Reina de Uxmal
by constanza.smiile
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te haz enamorado perdidamente de alguien? bueno si es asi te contare mi historia mi nombre es Li, Syaoran Li y eh vuelto a mi antigua ciudad donde esta la persona mas importante para mí, pero ella ya no me ve con amor ¿Porque? bueno todo fue por mi culpa, aunque mis amigos digan que no yo se que si. Esta e smi hisotria y te invito a leer lo que me pasa en ella.
1. De vuelta a Tomoeda

La iba a ver de nuevo luego de 2 años sin estar con ella sin esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba.  
Aquel joven de ojos color ámbar y su cabello color chocolate y para que decir desordenado como siempre iba concentrado viendo la ventanilla del avión , no escuchaba nada de lo que le iba comentado su prima

**-Xiao Lang!** Exclamo su prima enojada  
**-¿Qué pasa Meiling?** Pregunto su primo mirándola preocupado  
**-Te estoy hablando hace 10 minutos y tu ni siquiera me tomas en cuenta  
-Lo….lo siento es que estaba pensando en  
-Kinomoto lo sé no dejas de hablar de ella  
-Meiling… **respondió un Syaoran totalmente sonrojado

_**-Pasajeros por favor de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad ya que comenzaremos a descender a nuestro lugar de destino**_

Los nervios lo carcomían por dentro la volvería a ver ¿habrá ella cambiado? ¿Se habrá olvidado del? ¿Estará igual de hermosa y tierna además de despistada como siempre? Aquellas preguntas invadían la mente del joven Li.  
Luego que descendieron fueron a buscar sus equipajes iban caminando por el aeropuerto cuando vieron a una chica de mediana estatura pelo largo de color azabache y unos ojos azules profundos que demostraban todos

**-Meiling, Li  
-Tomoyo **dijo una eufórica Meling quien casi deja en el piso a su amiga por el abrazo que ella le dio  
**-Meling… buenas tardes Li  
-Buenas tardes Daidouji ¿Cómo has estado?  
-Oh si muy bien gracias por preguntar…pero necesito conversar contigo**

Syaoran la miro algo extrañado cuando llego el novio de la joven Daidouji

-**Meiling…Li Buenas tardes  
-Buenas Tardes Eriol  
-Buenas tardes Hiragizawa** respondió un Syaoran pensativo  
-**Meiling ¿me acompañarías a la camioneta?  
-Claro que si vamos Eriol** le sonrió una entusiasma y contenta Meiling  
**-¿Qué pasa? **Dijo Li a Tomoyo  
**-Es mejor que te enteres por mí que por otra personas no me gustaría darte esta noticia Li pero te volviste una persona muy importante para mí es más te considero mi mejor amigo  
-Yo también te considero mi mejor amiga Tomoyo pero haz el favor de hablar me tienes mal  
-Bien lo que pasa es que Sakura…ella…  
-¿Sakura? Que le paso a mi cerezo  
-Déjame hablar Li no le paso nada malo solo que ella… ella …ella tiene novio Li  
**_  
Y así fue se lo dijo tan repentinamente sin ninguna preparación de su parte su cerezo su querida cerezo se había olvidado de él, aquella noticia fue como un balde de agua fría le dio la espalda a Tomoyo para que no lo viera llorar pero esta no era ingenua así que se puso delante de él y lo abrazo mientras el comenzaba a llorar por su amor que no era correspondido._


	2. Sufrimiento por amor

Ya así fue como termine llorando en el hombro de Tomoyo, luego de un rato pude terminar y la mire  
-Lo siento… no debí  
-No te preocupes Li llorar hace bien para el corazón –sonrió-  
-No me digas Li Daidouji dime Shaoran y yo te diré Tomoyo ¿te parece?  
-bien me parece Shaoran  
-Ahora volvamos al auto antes que Meiling y Eriol se preocupen

Los dos caminamos riendo ya que le comencé a contar una de las tantas locuras de Meiling al llegar al auto los me miraron y me dedicaron una sonrisa solo que estaba notaba dolor yo se las devolví diciéndoles que nada había pasado y que estaba bien nos llevaron a nuestro departamento y dijeron que nos veríamos en una hora en el parque pingüino con Meiling arreglamos todo nos bañamos nos cambiamos ropa y nos fuimos caminando hacia allá quedaban 15 minutos así que decidimos irnos caminando hablamos de temas de como Tomoeda no había cambiado nada de quienes estarán hasta que llegamos al lugar allí estaban Chiharu Yamazaki,Naoko,Rika Tomoyo Eriol y algunos otros compañeros Meiling como siempre corrió hasta abrazar a las chicas yo solo abrase a Yamazaki estábamos hablando de nuestras vidas estábamos sentados cuando de repente escuchamos ah alguien gritar "lo siento se me hiso tarde" mi corazón dio un vuelco y mi garganta se secó ¿Cómo podía ella hacer eso? Pero no venía sola oh no venía con su querido novio

-Lo siento es que se me hizo tarde…Meiling!

Como todos pensábamos Meiling se tiro encima de Sakura hasta dejarla en el suelo a todos nos salió una gotita en la cabeza

-¿Y quién más vino contigo? no creo que hallas venido sola

Yo estaba apoyado en el árbol mirando al suelo y ella estaba buscando a alguien con la mirada hasta que BOOM! Me encontró y mi corazón volvió a subir su ritmo cardíaco

-Shaoran ¿eres tú? Woow ¿Cómo has estado?  
-Buenas tardes Kinomoto bien gracias por preguntar

No no la había visto seguí mirando el piso y si la llame por su apellido todos me miraron con sorpresa menos Tomoyo quien me miro con tristeza y yo le sonreí

-Hey Tomoyo cambia esa carita que una sonrisa te queda mejor –le sonríe-

Ella me sonrió alegremente y Eriol me fulmino con la mirada los dos nos reímos

-¿Qué pasa aquí Tomoyo porque Shaoran te llamo por tu nombre?  
-Li, Kinomoto que no se te olvide y bueno la llamo así porque es mi mejor amiga –me encojo de hombros-

Sakura me miro con incredulidad por lo que le había dicho así pasamos el día Tomoyo solo la pasaba conmigo al igual que Eriol hasta que me di vuelta para ver algo y allí estaba Sakura besándose con su novio mis ojos se cristalizaron y trague el nudo que tenía en la garganta

-Debo irme nos veremos luego

Y así fue como salí corriendo y todos gritándome pero yo ya no aguantaba más esa escena quería perderme y no volver jamás 


	3. Pensamientos idiotas

Y aqui estaba yo sentado arriba de un arbol en el Templo Tsukimine sin poder borrar de mi memoria el beso de lo "hermosos novios", no me negaba rotundamente a acpetar ese noviazgo ella era mía a quien engaño me enamore locamente de Sakura Kinomoto mire la hora y eran las 9 quizas y Chiharu,Yamazaki,Tomoyo,Eriol,Naoko,Rika y Sakura se encontraban en mi departamento conociendo como era Meiling suspire frustrado y comenze a caminar me baje del arbol y comenze a caminar cuando llegue alla mis suposiciones eran ciertas alli estaban todos y ademas me avergonze porque todos me miraron cuando entre

**Li ¿quieres comer con nosotros?**  
**No, gracias Chiharu pero prefiero ir a descansar**  
**Debes de estar cansado por el viaje es lo mejor **  
**Si así es Rika **  
**Li ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?**  
Y alli estaba yo atragantandome ¿Me decía a mí? mire a Tomoyo y ella solo me miro y me sonrio maldicion ahora tenía que enfrentarla y necesitaba urgentemente un vaso de agua

**Claro...Ki...Kinomoto **


End file.
